1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of temporary shelters and, more particularly, to all-weather temporary shelters that can be stored in a compact configuration in a single container and then easily and quickly assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable shelters are commonly used by the U.S. military for temporarily housing military personnel, equipment, and supplies. Ideally, such shelters should be designed for storage in a compact configuration that can be easily transported to a new destination for assembly. The assembly and disassembly process should be relatively quick and easy and require few hand tools.
In many instances, it is desirable for the assembled shelter to be used to house personnel or medium-sized equipment. In order to do so, the shelter must include both personnel and motor vehicle doors.
For military use, such shelters must be designed for use in both hot and cold external environments and hurricane wind conditions. Optionally, the shelter should maintain an inside temperature of 80 degrees F. to 55 degrees F. when the outside ambient temperature is 125 degrees F. to xe2x88x9225 degrees F., respectively. In order to meet these parameters, adequate insulation and compact and efficient heating and cabling systems must be used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, all-weather, temporary shelter designed for both personnel and equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a shelter that is designed for relatively quick and easy erection and teardown using common hand tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a shelter that includes insulation means so that it may be used in hot and cold environments and hurricane wind conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a shelter that can be stored in a compact configuration for transport in an aircraft.
These and other objects of the invention which will become apparent are met by a compact, all-weather, temporary shelter comprising a lightweight, easy-to-assemble frame covered with a durable, main outer cover. The frame includes a plurality of lightweight, arched frame supports interconnected by purlins. The arched frame supports are made of curved components that are longitudinally aligned and snap-fit together for easy assembly and disassembly. After assembly, the arched frame supports are transversely aligned, spaced apart, and connected at their opposite ends to the opposite sides of a square or rectangular base. The base is made of a plurality of side members temporarily connected together in an end-to-end manner and attached to the ground with spikes. The outer cover extends over the outer surfaces of the arched frame supports and is held in place at its edges with cables and quick-release connectors. The opposite ends of the shelter include vertical end walls also made of lightweight support members which are covered with durable end outer covers made of similar material used for the main outer cover. The lateral edges of the main outer cover overlap the upper edges of the end outer covers, thereby creating a wind-tight enclosure.
The shelter also includes a lightweight inner liner disposed over the entire length and width of the frame. In the preferred embodiment, the inner liner is made of a plurality of panels attached to the inside surfaces of the arched frame supports. The outer cover and inner liner are spaced apart on opposite sides of the arched frame supports, thereby creating a plurality of transversely aligned duct spaces between the arched frame supports. After assembly, the heat and air conditioning units transmit heated or cool air into the shelter via the duct spaces. Over the central, longitudinal axis of the shelter, the inner liner extends horizontally across the shelter thereby creating a central, large air space between the main outer cover and the inner lining which acts as an insulation layer to minimize heat exchange.
Assembled on at least one end wall is a large, lightweight vehicle door. In the preferred embodiment, the vehicle door is made of two vehicle door components connected via a hinge means to a surrounding vehicle door frame constructed in the end wall. Each vehicle door component is made of two lightweight smaller panels longitudinally aligned and connected together during assembly. In the preferred embodiment, each panel includes an outer rigid frame covered with a durable fabric cover. The same end wall or the opposite end wall may also include a personnel door.
The entire shelter when disassembled is designed to be stored in a rectangular-shaped container designed to fit into the fuselage of a military aircraft. The shelter also includes electrical panels and outlets to be connected to a standard or military, portable electrical power generator.